


Escape from Toledo

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Digital Art, Fanart, Inception Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Leather Jackets, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Arthur's there to help Eames and his stolen church relics escape the wrath of angry nuns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from Toledo

  
  


And a bonus version set in Copenhagen, drawn for a second author who sadly had to drop out:

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2014 Inception Reverse Bang, and was claimed by bauble who wrote [Command and Control](http://bauble.livejournal.com/268855.html).


End file.
